The present disclosure relates to input devices and electronic devices.
As an input device to be mounted in an electronic device (e.g., a personal digital assistance and an image forming apparatus), there has been offered an input device in which characters are entered by using a keyboard displayed on a display section (e.g., software keyboard). When a user is to delete desired characters, the user repeats a quick press of a clear key to delete the characters on a character-by-character basis. Alternatively, the user holds down the clear key to delete the characters on the display all together.
A certain mobile terminal allows deletion of desired characters by simple operation. A certain input device provides three types of presses according to the press duration of a clear key: a quick press, a medium press, and a long press. One quick press deletes one character. One medium press deletes a line or the like. One long press collectively deletes all the characters being edited.